


Nothing more

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Realmente no merecía la pena -susurró antes de dejar la habitación.</p><p>Kanda se quedó solo. Se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Echaría de menos el sexo, se dijo para convencerse de que si se sentía vacío por la ida de Allen era sólo por eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace años, cuando empecé a ver la serie, y bueno, nunca es tarde para publicarlo :)

Sintió como los brazos de Kanda le rodeaban con rapidez y cubrían toda su espalda. Los besos que le daba en el cuello eran adictivos, como todo él. Sin embargo desde hacía algún tiempo eso ya no era suficiente. Las caricias y lo besos eran insuficientes para él. Necesitaba algo más. Saber que entre ellos había algo más. Pero Kanda nunca mostraba ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia su persona, al menos que demostrase abiertamente.

Ya nao podía más con todo aquello.

\- Basta -le detuvo con decisión.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el otro extrañado por la interrupción.

\- Ya no puedo más Kanda.

El japonés no dijo nada y esperó a que Allen precisase a qué se refería.

\- Ya no puedo continuar con esta relación.

\- No tenemos ninguna relación -replicó guardándose el insulto.

\- Por eso no puedo más -dijo alejándose-. Nunca tuve que haberme hecho ilusiones contigo Kanda. Por la manera en la que empezamos a tener sexo debería haber averiguado que nunca habría nada más para ti que ésto.

Kanda frunció el ceño al darse cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación. El moyashi iba a dejarle y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Y no era porque sintiese algo especial hacia él, sino porque perdería lo que tenían en esos momentos. El sexo, se recordó mentalmente.

\- Llevamos meses viéndonos por las noches y nadie sabe lo que hacemos. Incluso me prohibiste decírselo a Lenalee o Lavi. Y yo acepté porque creí que podría merecer la pena. Pero ahora no estoy seguro.

Se detuvo para dejar hablar al otro, pero Kanda se mantuvo impasible en la misma posición demandante y arrogante con la que habían iniciado esa conversación.

\- No creo que acostarme contigo a escondidas valga la pena. Si es sólo sexo lo que tenemos no quiero continuar.

Allen deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Kanda dijese algo, que admitiese que había algo entre ellos. Algo más que sexo. Pero Kanda permaneció en silencio.

-Me voy a mi cuarto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que lo dejemos? -insistió.

\- Lo que tú quieras moyashi -se limitó a decir con voz extremadamente fría.

Una lágrima de frustración se resbaló por la mejilla de Allen que maldijo al estúpido que tenía frente a sí por no decir nada más que eso. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

\- Realmente no merecía la pena -susurró antes de dejar la habitación.

Kanda se quedó solo. Se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Echaría de menos el sexo, se dijo para convencerse de que si se sentía vacío por la ida de Allen era sólo por eso.

A la mañana siguiente Kanda supo, nada más abrir los ojos, que no sería un buen día. No había salido de su habitación y ya estaba de mal humor. Se vistió y se fue al comedor, necesitaba soba. Por el camino se encontró con el desdichado de Lavi al que no le dejó abrir la boca antes de sacara a Mugen para amenazarle.

\- Si no quieres morir no digas nada -dijo con voz sibilante.

El pelirrojo entendió que esa mañana, Kanda no estaba para bromas. Sin embargo no se pudo contener.

\- Parece que hoy te has levantado peor que nunca Yuu.

Kanda se volteó dispuesto a matarle, pero Lavi fue más rápido y salió huyendo de allí. El japonés maldijo por lo bajo, si seguía así, ese conejo suicida encontraría la muerte antes de lo esperado. Pero aquel pequeño incidente hizo que todo el mundo en la Orden supiese que ese día lo mejor era estar lejos de Kanda.

Jerry fue una de las pocas personas que se comportaron con él como siempre. Si se libró de las amenazas fue porque él era el responsable de hacer el soba que tanto adoraba Kanda que se sentó donde siempre para empezar a comer. Cuando aún no había empezado, vio a Allen llegar. Frunció el ceño. Ese día no comerían juntos, el menor aún parecía disgustado con lo de la otra noche, cosa que Kanda no entendía. Debería ser él quien estuviese enfadado.

Observó a Allen pedir su montaña de comida. Tras tanto tiempo no iban a comer juntos. No podía creer que el moyashi estuviese tan enfadado que ni se había dignado a lanzarle una mirada. Chasqueó la lengua molesto por su comportamiento, mientras observaba como se sentaba bien lejos de él. Aquel trato era excesivo.

Se levantó y se fue dispuesto a entrenar toda la mañana para evitar tener que cruzarse si quiera con el maldito enano. Buscó un buen sitio y, junto algún incauto, entrenó.

\- Kanda -le llamó Marie-. Creo que estás algo alterado.

El mencionado le miró duramente.

\- Hoy no deberías entrenar.

Kanda se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

\- Quizás deberías meditar.

Marie sabía que Kanda, aunque reticente, le haría caso. Esperó unos segundos con expresión amable a que el otro se decidiese a hacerle caso. Sin embargo tardó demasiado en decir algo. Marie pensó en una alternativa. Necesitaba que Kanda se tranquilizase antes de que alguien saliese mal parado.

\- ¿Entrenamos juntos?

Kanda le miró un instante, tras dirigir su mirada a los que estaban tirados en el suelo.

\- Vale -se limitó a decir yendo tras él a otra de las salas de entrenamiento.

-_-_-_-

Sus ojos vieron como Allen buscaba un sitio alejado. Kanda dio un golpe con los palillos. Era indignante que fuese Allen el que se mostrase enfafado.

Al terminar su soba, por primera vez en su vida, se levantó para pedirle más a Jerry. Al sentarse en su sitio se encontró con Lenalee que le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó molesto por su presencia.

\- Estás raro Kanda -se limitó a contestar sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Tsk.

Ambos permanecieron en riguroso silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Kanda no aguantó más la mirada de Lenalee.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Saber qué ha pasado.

\- No ha pasado nada con el moyashi estúpido.

\- Bien, ya sé que ha ocurrido algo con Allen. ¿Qué más?

Kanda dirigió toda su atención a su soba, quizás consiguiese olvidarse de la molesta presencia de la chica. Él era muy bueno en la concentración, por lo que podría olvidarse de su presencia y disfrutar de la comida.

\- Llevas dos platos de soba y un tercero de camino -dijo señalando la comida-. Estás rompiendo tu rutina, lo que significa que es algo grave.

\- No es grave -replicó echándose otro bocado a la boca.

El japonés durante un rato, pareció haber olvidado la paciencia de Lenalee para algunas cosas. A veces podía llegar a ser más pesada que el moyashi y el conejo juntos. Pero Kanda tenía aguante, podía  soportarlo. Sin embargo la mirada de Lenalee le taladraba lenta y dulcemente, hasta que finalmente, ahuyentó al samurai que se levantó dispuesto a refugiarse en su habitación.

Pero Lenalee era más rápida que él y gracias a su inocencia fue capaz de colarse en su cuarto.

\- Bien pensado, hablemos en privado.

Kanda deseó matarla en aquel mismo instante en el que vio aparecer su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado entre Allen y tú?

\- Nada.

La chica bufó.

\- Hay dos maneras de hacer ésto, por la buenas, o las malas. ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- Déjame en paz -gritó encarándola-. Sólo quiero estar solo.

Lenalee se encogió y dejó de sonreír. Y fue consciente de que fuese lo que fuese que ocurriese entre ellos era demasiado grave. Le miró gravemente y se acercó más a él.

\- Kanda -dijo con voz tranquila-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Al utilizar aquel tono, Kanda fue consciente de que lo que había ocurrido con Allen le había afectado más de lo que él había querido admitir. Sin prisas se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a Lenalee que esperaba pacientemente a que dijese algo.

\- Estábamos bien -empezó a decir-. Teníamos algo bueno... Hasta que él pidió más.

Lenalee iba a preguntar a qué se refería.

\- Nos acostábamos juntos -aclaró.

\- Teníais sexo.

\- Y era perfecto. Yo no necesitaba más, pero el estúpido moyashi decidió que no merecía la pena -dijo con dureza-. Dijo que estar conmigo no merecía la pena...

La china dudó de si debía decir lo que estaba pensando en aquel instante.

\- ¿Por qué le dejaste ir?

\- Porque no quiero nada más.

\- Quizás...

\- No pienso hablar con él -se adelantó al pensamiento de la chica.

Lenalee suspiró, Kanda podía ser muy difícil. Pensó en cómo hacerle ver al chico qué era lo que Allen realmente había querido decir. Porque ella acababa de entender muchas cosas. Suspiró buscando paciencia.

\- Es evidente que quieres más Kanda -dijo apoyándose en la puerta de su cuarto-. Es evidente que deseas más.

El japones alzó una ceja.

\- Estábamos bien con el sexo.

\- No me refiero a eso -replicó molesta-. Te has pasado todo el día enfadado, has amenazado a Marie, me has gritado, has comido más soba de la normal -enumeró-. Estás enfadado con Allen porque te ha dejado y tú no querías, porque estabas bien a su lado.

Kanda iba a decir algo, pero se calló. Lenalee tenía razón, por más que le jodiese, ella tenía razón. Le dolía que el bastardo del moyashi le hubiese dejado cuando él estaba tan bien a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía que pedir nada más? ¿Por qué no podía conformarse como había hecho él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era más idiota de lo normal?

\- Yo no pedía más -susurró en voz alta-. ¿Por qué él tuvo que hacerlo?

Lenalee se apartó de la puerta con tranquilidad, al parecer Kanda había entrado en razón antes de lo esperado.

\- Quizás deberías decirle lo idiota que es.

Kanda asintió. Quizás hablar con ella había sido una buena idea. Se levantó de la cama con su acostumbrado gesto de molestia y se dispuso a ir a la habitación del moyashi, en la que entró sin llamar. Vio como Allen, que estaba sentado quitándose las botas, daba un respingo al escucharle.

\- ¿Kanda...?

El pelinegro no escuchó lo que iba a decir, suponiendo que sería cualquier pregunta sobre qué hacía allí, y no tenía tiempo para eso. Le abrazó y le besó con fuerza, desquitándose con ese beso todo lo que había que tenido que pasar ese día por su culpa. Entonces sintió las manos de Allen empujarle hasta conseguir separarle lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

\- Dije que no más -murmuró jadeante.

Pero Kanda no se alejó ni un centímetro del chico.

\- Quiero más -se sinceró.

Allen le miró molesto, sentía que se estaba burlando de él.

\- No me refiero al sexo -replicó intentando empujarlo lejos de sí.

\- Ya lo sé.

Tras aquello, Kanda volvió a besarle. Durante unos segundos Allen fue incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Acaso Kanda sabía lo que estaba diciendo? Volvió a romper el beso para mirar sus ojos negros. Brillaban anhelantes. Brillaban transmitiéndole lo que él deseaba que Kanda le dijese con palabras. De repente sintió como la mano del japonés buscaba la suya para entrelazar sus dedos, un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaban a solas, entonces entendió su significado y no pudo sentirse más idiota.

\- Yo también te quiero -dijo en un susurro.

Siempre había habido entre ellos aquello que él había deseado. Kanda siempre le había correspondido, solo que nunca se lo había dicho con palabras.

-Tsk.

Allen sonrió y procedió a besarle. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo estaba claro.

Y aquella noche se dejó envolver por las caricias y los besos de Kanda. Ahogó su nombre entre gemidos y se aferró a él, como las otras noches que se habían entregado el uno al otro. Y pudo escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del otro. Y se sintió completamente en paz.

Todo lo que había buscado, lo había tenido en sus manos, sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Quizás Kanda tuviese un poquito de razón al llamarle idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ésto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Y ya sólo pedir kudos y comentarios que siempre hacen feliz a una ^-^


End file.
